The Perfect Partner
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: Lily never had the right kissing partner. It's James' mission to change it. (Fluffy Jily with a hint of Wolfstar)


_**The perfect partner**_

'You _what_?'

If Lily hadn't been dead serious about her previous statement, she would have laughed at James' eyes growing unnaturally large behind his glasses: he looked like a scared owl. Not that she could ever laugh at eyes as gorgeous as his anyway; perfect hazel with flecks of gold and silver. She could not believe she once hated him.

The two Heads were sitting on the floor of their own common room, patrol schedules on the ground between them long forgotten.

'I don't like kissing,' she repeated with a decisive nod.

'You don't… You're serious!'

'No, I'm Lily.'

An eye-roll in response, although he made the same joke a bit to frequent.

'But… how? I mean… Kissing is absolutely bloody amazing!'

'Well, I disagree. It's wet and awkward.'

James shook his head, running a hand through his raven mop of hair.

'You're nutters, Lilyflower. Next thing, you're gonna tell me you don't like chocolate.'

'Of course I like chocolate. What else am I supposed to eat when I'm on my period?'

James laughed and shrugged.

'Well, you never know with crazy people. Maybe they eat virgins.'

She punched him on the shoulder, both laughing.

'You really shouldn't say such things, Potter. You're gonna piss people off like that.'

'They would be non-chocolate eating freaks anyway.'

She glowered at him, causing him to scrape his throat nervously.

'Well, ya know… How come you don't like kissing?'

'How come you do?'

'Well, besides the fact that it's fun, you show people you care for them. Or at least think they're mildly attractive.'

She smiled, brushing her braid from her shoulder.

'But it's so awkward. Like… who is supposed to make the first move, and when? And most people are horrible kissers anyway.'

'Aha!' James exclaimed, holding up a finger. 'There we have the real problem.'

Lily raised an eyebrow.

'And what might that be?'

'You never had the right partner. See, if you'd had the right partner, there is no awkwardness. Timing and such all come naturally. And the right partner, of course, would be a great kisser.'

She hated to admit he might be right. So she didn't.

'So according to your little theory, when I find the right partner, kissing will be a joy?'

He nodded fervently.

'Absolutely. And I will personally find you the right partner.'

Another eyebrow was lifted sarcastically.

'And how will you do that?'

'I'll ask the best kisser I know.'

'I'm not gonna kiss a girl, James!'

'I didn't mean a girl, though that would be totally hot.'

'So, you kissed guys? Always knew you and Black were closer than you'd admit.'

'Me and Sirius? Don't be ridiculous. Remus would kill me.'

She gave him a questioning look.

'Never mind. And no, I have not kissed guys. _I_ don't swing that way.'

'I'm also not kissing your pillow.'

He grinned before shooting her a crooked smirk.

'It's a guy. Don't you remember the best kisser elections last month? I already have gotten the results and I'm pretty sure our champion will be enthusiastic in helping you and your pet peeve.'

'It's not a …' she began, but his lifted eyebrows stopped her. 'Fine. You go find this dude from this _stupid_ competition and I'll prove to you it's not about partnering.'

'Fine. I'll go find him.'

He heaved himself to his feet, gave her another cocky smile and left the room.

'Merlin,' Lily muttered.

What if he came back with Sirius? She knew the competition had been between Sirius, James and Nathan Longleaf. The latter she had already kissed once – and that was like playing aggressive hide-and-seek with tongues. And she was _not_ gonna kiss the best friend of the guy she was falling for like a comet.

She hopped up too and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then it hit her. What if she was just a horrible partner herself? She could not kiss the Kissing King if she was a horrible snog.

The closing of a door got her out of her reveries, but there were no voices. When she walked back into the common room, it was just James standing there.

'He wouldn't do it, would he?'

Great. A guy would not even kiss her as a pity case.

'No, no! He wants to do it. He's just a bit shy and needs you to close your eyes for a sec.'

So it wasn't Sirius. Padfoot could not be shy for all the Knuts in the world. After an encouraging nod, Lily complied to the strange request.

'You'd best not be fucking with me, Potter.'

'Am not.'

Not before long, she felt a quidditch roughened hand touching her cheek, fingers tracing her features. She ordained herself to relax and enjoy the touch. It was weird having a boy stroke your skin while not knowing who the hell he is. When had he even come in? The hand dropped to her waist and pulled her closer.

Funny. He smelled just like James. Wait…

That was her last coherent thought, because a pair of lips touched hers in a butterfly light kiss. Fireworks went off behind her closed eyelids and her tummy felt queasy. The lips returned, a bit stronger this time, moving over hers tenderly. It took her a few seconds before she could respond. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through the hair that was indeed as soft as it looked.

She knew it had to be James, she didn't even need to open her eyes. It was just _right_, the way the always imagined it had to be.

James deepened the kiss and tentatively brushed his tongue against hers. No rush. No aggression. No hide-and-seek. But tenderness and passion, and a faint hint of chocolate. He pulled her closer and used his free hand to undo her braid, running his fingers through her loose locks and holding the back of her head.

When breathing through the nose no longer was enough, James broke the kiss and pulled back after a small peck. Her eyes fluttered open and met his with a smile.

'Wow,' she breathed.

'Yeah,' he smiled.

They were still holding each other in a tight hug, but it didn't matter. She didn't ever want to let go.

'So…' he said, clearing his throat. 'Will you be my girlfriend then?'

'I thought you'd never ask. But only if it entails lots of kissing.'

'Try to stop me now.'

He lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers.

'You gotta admit, though. Right partner.'

She bit her lip.

'I don't think you were my right partner, though.'

He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

'I think you might be my perfect partner.'

'Well, yes. I am the Kissing King, after all.'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

So he did. Lips and souls melting.

Finally. Girlfriend.

Finally. The perfect partner.


End file.
